Our Own Destiny
by PassiontheRainwing
Summary: Life is great. Hiccup is the new chief of Berk, and Toothless is the new alpha of the dragons. Berk is making a fine recovery from Drago Bludvist's attack, but Toothless and Hiccup are slowly drifting apart. With his new responsibilities as Alpha, Toothless has to make a big decision. Continue to let his subjects be restricted to Berk? Or choose their own destiny and leave forever?


**HALLOO PEEPS! Second fanfiction ever! I'm still writing my other fanfic on Wings of Fire. Just having serious writers block. So, this fanfic came to me while I was driving around town reading other fanfictions. Ironic, right? Maybe? No? Okay. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Btw, i'm a total Fangirl, so, ya know, tons of shipping! YAY! I apologize if your disgusted/annoyed/face-palming about my obsession of shipping. I'll try to limit it though. (no promises ;p) I do not know httyd, and enjoy!**

Being Alpha was hard. Dragons bothered you all day, asking advice or needing assitance. Toothless was beginning to feel overwhelmed. He was constantly running around Berk, and he hardly got to go for a fly anymore. And something that impossibly made things _harder_ , was all the ice from Drago Bludvist's attack. Toothless had to help fix that, and rule all of the dragons. He kept on thinking about this until a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Tooth? Tooth? Buddy, you alright?" Toothless shook his head, clearing the cobweb thoughts. His sight focused on a shape in front of him. Was that...Hiccup?! It was! He and Hiccup barely hung out anymore. Toothless snuggled his head against Hiccup lovingly.

"Hey Hiccup! I thought you were helping you're mom clear ice out of the main hall?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup laughed. "Glad to see you too, bud." Toothless chuckled lightly. Humans. Always making up what they thought the dragons said. "How's it going being the alpha?"

"It's as hard as flying without my fake tail-fin!" Toothless exclaimed.

Hiccup scratched his head. "I bet it's a bit like being chief of Berk, except with every single dragon bowing to you. Ha ha, I must look like an ant leading three other ants to you." He said jokingly.

"Oh, not at all, Hiccup!" Toothless comforted. Hiccup rubbed Toothless's neck.

"Well, how would you like to go for a fly, Bud?"

Toothless's jaw dropped. "A fly?" He asked incredulously. "You're joking!" He cried excitedly.

"I knew you would want to! I just thought, might as well have a quick break, right?"

Toothless jumped up and down excitedly. "Well what are you waiting for? Lets go lets go lets go!" He shouted.

"Calm down Toothless! If you want to go hold still!"

"Oh, yes. Sorry!" Toothless smiled apologetically. Hiccup climbed onto the saddle.

"Lets go Bud." Hiccup whispered. Toothless nodded in agreement and started to run. As he lifted off, he thought he heard a dragon roaring his name, but it was probably just the wind. They quickly gained altitude, Berk getting smaller and smaller. Toothless flew into the golden clouds.

"Looks just like Heaven should, doesn't it? I wonder if dads feasting with Thor." Hiccup's face fell. Toothless racked his brain for ways to cheer his rider up. _Thats it!_ Toothles suddenly went straight up again, aiming for above the clouds.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked suspiciously.

"You'll see!" Toothless roared in a sing song voice. He flew up and up and up, until below and in the distance, they could see the whole island of Berk. By now Hiccup had caught on on what Toothless was trying to do. Toothless felt the human on his back loosen up, waiting for his dragon to stop in midair. Toothless weakened his wing-beats as they gradually rose. Right as he stopped beating his wings, and Hiccup started to (purposely) slip out of the saddle, the alpha heard four wing-beats in a rhythm below him, probably just breaking out of the clouds. Hiccup was now floating above him as they stopped, on the brink of starting to fall. They smiled devilishly at each other, then started to lose altitude. As the two friends fell, at least two meters away from each other, Toothless heard two shouts.

One was a woman screaming, "Hiccup!"

But overlapping that one was a roar Toothless would recognize anywhere. "TOOTHLESS!" It was Cloudjumper. Toothless twisted to look above him. Cloudjumper's expression was horrified. The Stormcutter quickly twisted into a dive after his leader, clearly not understanding that Toothless and Hiccup did this almost every time they went flying. Toothless sighed, exasperated. He looked at Hiccup next to him, who was blissfully unaware of their terrified pursuers. Toothless nudged Hiccup with a wing. Hiccup nodded in understanding, and they both tilted vertically down. They started to spin as they gathered speed. Toothless was trying to lose Cloudjumper mainly. The sea was probably almost upon them, but it was covered in a very heavy fog. Toothless saw a glimmer of water, and looked up. Good. They lost Cloudjumper. He roared to Hiccup, nodding at the unseen sea. Hiccup nodded and swam through the air to Toothless's saddle. Right before they hit the water, Hiccup's prosthetic connected with the stirrup that controlled the fake tail fin. They pulled up, the Night Fury's tail just barely brushing the water.

"WOOO HOOO!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless roared in joy, maybe a little too loudly, because he heard Cloudjumper screaming his name. Hiccup also seemed to notice, because he steered Toothless to a nearby island. They landed on a cliff. Toothless heard Cloudjumper's roar again, and rolled his eyes.

"We're over here!" Toothless roared back into the fog. Faint wing-beats grew louder. Hiccup dismounted and Toothless walked over to a weeping willow tree, and laid down. A few moments later, Cloudjumper broke out of the fog, a furious expression on his face. Valka was on his back looking relieved. The pair landed, and Valka jumped off and ran over to Hiccup, immediately talking to him. Meanwhile, Cloudjumper thundered over to Toothless, a who had closed his eyes.

"WHAT IN THE FIRE-BALL WAS THAT!?" Cloudjumper roared furiously. "DO YOU KNOW YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED?!" Toothless yawned and stretched, standing up.

"Well hello to you too." He said sourly. "Do _you_ know that I was having a perfectly good flight until you came along?"

Cloudjumper's nose started to smoke. " _PERFECTLY GOOD FLIGHT_!? YOU COULD'VE DIED!"

Toothless was starting to lose his temper, and put his face in Cloudjumper's. "I HAD IT ALL UNDER CONTROL!"

"AS IF!"

"AND WHATS UP WITH YOU, STALKING ME ALL THE TIME? DON'T YOU _TRUST ME?!"_

 _"_ I'M NOT _STALKING YOU!_ I'm just trying to make sure you don't go around trying to _KILL YOURSELF!"_

 _"_ WHICH IS FREAKING STALKING! JUST BECAUSE I'M THE ALPHA DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO HAVE A PERSONAL BODY-GUARD!" Toothless was really starting to lose it. He started to tear up. "JUST BECAUSE I'M STRESSED AND CROWDED ALL THE TIME AND THE FACT THAT I DIDN'T ASK FOR ALL THIS RESPONSIBILITY DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF AND HICCUP IN THE PROCESS!" Tears were streaming down his face now. Cloudjumper's face softened, his pupils dilated. Toothless turned his back, sniffling.

"Tooth..." Cloudjumper started.

"AND DON'T CALL ME TOOTH!" Toothless ran past him to Hiccup. He nudged his rider's side, begging to go.

"You need to go, Bud?" He asked. Toothless nodded, not meeting his eyes. Hiccup looked past him to Cloudjumper, who was staring at Toothless. "I guessed you two were having a fight. Here, we'll take a nice flight around Berk, then face our duties again. Sound good?" Toothless made a purring sound in his throat. Hiccup turned to Valka. "Sorry mom. I guess those two really were having a fight. Maybe its best if we separate them for a while."

"I understand, Hiccup." Valka replied. "I used to do this sort of thing with _my_ best friend all the time." Toothless perked his ears up.

 _Best friend!? Cloudjumper!?_

"Thanks mom." He hugged her, and Toothless and Hiccup lifted off, soaring away. The quiet flight gave Toothless a little time to gather his thoughts. He first reflected on what happened with Cloudjumper.

 _I really shouldn't have lost my cool back there. What if Cloudjumper tells everydragon back on Berk?! I'll lose all their respect for me!_ Toothless shook his head. _No, Cloudjumper wouldn't do that. He's a good, loyal dragon. That's overprotective, serious, and hot headed. He should really trust me more. This whole ordeal was kind of my fault though. I should of told somedragon that I was going out for a fly. It really was a rash decision. Well, now I know what I need to do next time. And, as a bonus, it's gotten me thinking about how to be a more organized dragon. And Alpha._ Suddenly Toothless felt Hiccup tilt his tail down. _Wow, that was over quickly._ Toothless tilted his wings down and dove back into his responsibilities.

 **Hey, for anyone who thought this chapter was a little rushed, sorry. I know it was a little sudden, but the next one will be a bit slower. Toothless will give us a tour on how his life as alpha is going. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
